


Pirates life for me

by Skys54



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys54/pseuds/Skys54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young pirate woman fell in love with her captian and the captian fell in love with her. But I seams like the sea is for ever trying to keep them appart.<br/>Rated E for later chapters.<br/>There will be lemons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story ion Wattpad a while go and if this story is as successful here then I will continue it. Kudos and comments are appreciated.

I whistled a small tune as I sat on the bow of the ship watching over the men working below. My healed boots made a clink as I swung them against the breeze onto the rails I was seated on.

I watched the smelly, sun baked pirates below me with slight pity, but I was in no hurry to be in their place.

I jumped from the rails my boots giving a solid thunk as I landed on the deck. I stood to full hight and glanced around. I looked very out of place against the salt and sun bleached clothes of the crew in my modified ball gown, by modified I mean I had torn all the wires out and cut it off at the knee, after all I got it from our last raid of a government ship.

"Captain above deck!" Shouted the first mate and the unmistakable clicking and clutter of swords and chains filled the air as the deck feel silent.   
Out from a door under the stairs strode the captain. He was about six foot even with sandy blond hair and bright green eyes. He had chestnut leather pants tucked into his boots and red button up coat that was draped around his shoulder with a white undershirt underneath.  
He nodded to the first mate and climbed the stairs to the helm, taking the wooden wheel in one hand and placing the other over his pistol he looked out over the deck.  
"At ease men" he said and the deck once again was filled with the sound of busy, dirty sailors going about there daily chores?

I had finished my work hours ago before the sun had risen even and now I was free to wander about the deck and bother the rest of the crew.   
"Antonio!" I called to a rather tall Spanish man, his skin was lightly tanned and he had light green eyes that stood out against his skin. He always wore a tattered undershirt rolled up to his elbows and greenish brown kaki pants also tucked into his boots. The Spanish man smiled and stood up from mopping over the deck to see just what it was I wanted.  
"Yes Bella." Antonio replied rolling the words of his tongue in his native language.  
"Well I was getting bored and wondered if you had time to spar?" I questioned   
Antonio gave a slow shake of his head.  
"Sorry Bella maybe a-Gilbert has some time" he offered. I looked around the deck agreeing that if Antonio was going to eat tonight he needed to get on with his job.  
"Thanks Antonio" I smiled and gave him a pat on the back before letting him get on with his work. 

I went and talked to Gilbert, an albino full of himself Prussian, he just brushed me off and sent me to Francis the first mate a clingy, prevented French man who as well told me to leave him be. I sighed and took a seat on the rails before the helm and conceited my self to watching the Crew.   
While watching the crew I hadn't noticed the captain coming up behind me nor did I realise he had placed his hand on my shoulder until he leant over and spoke in my ear.  
"Hey love I 'ear you want to spar with someone?" He whispered making me jump with a small yelp and blush as I swung my legs over so I was facing him,  
"Bring it on Arthur!" I smiled. I knew the captain looked down on me but that probable because I was the only woman on the ship and I was just some girl he rescued from a group of thieves, in my defence they had caught me off guard and I was unarmed.

I snapped out of my daze when the captain called from the deck below.  
"You coming love I thought you said you wanted to spar" he called.  
I quickly unsheathed my sword and jumped from the railing to the deck below.  
"Prepare to be defeated" I smiled and lunged a him with deadly procession, the spar was evenly match with me being just that little but quicker and more agile while the captain had more experience and strength. But I held my own and soon all the crew where watching silently as we shuffled across the deck. The captain parried one thrust and I was able to get close enough to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before pushing him to the ground, in that time I had sheathed my sabre and pulled out my dagger so I could get as close to him with out hurting him.

"You always kiss you opponent love" Arthur smiles slyly getting up and dusting himself off.  
"No I just know how to handle myself against a man" I smirked sheathing my dagger.  
"Well done love maybe you will be joining us on the next raid" he smiled before disappearing into his cabin.  
'yes!' I thought to my self as I skipped towards the Portside of the ship to delicately place my self on the railing once more, my legs regained their old habit of swinging back and forth, but this time they had a more cheerful movement.

Later that night I helped in the kitchen before taking my place at the end of the dinner Que. like everyone else to get served. Once I got to the front of the line I was handed two platters one elaborately ladened with fruits and meats and the other the slop I was just helping prepare, there was a note on my tray as well that read "for the captain" . 

I groaned and took the note putting it in my pocket before giving my tray to the crew member behind me before staring towards the captains quarters. Once I arrived at the captains quarters I knocked softly and waited for an answer.  
"you will need to knock a little harder than that madam" Francis smiled as he walked past me towards the dinning hall.  
I huffed and knocked once again this time a little bit harder. The door opened and Arthur stood before me still in his lather pants and white shirt but this time he was with out the leather straps and chains that held his jacket around his shoulder and his swords and multiple guns in place. He looked deep into my eyes with his emerald green ones.   
"well you just going to stand there and gawk or are you going to come in and eat with me?" Arthur said and stood aside so I could walked past him.   
"s-sorry captain" I said softly, as I walked past him to place the platter at the head of the table in the middle of the room.   
I looked around the room looking at the manor of artefacts and treasures that where hung on the walls, the floor was covered in a rich ruby red carpet with soft highlights of gold detailing. The table was cluttered with treasures, maps and books there was only a small place clear enough for me to place the platter before taking a seat at the table next to the captain as he also sat down.   
"you where given a second meal you did not bring it with you love?" the captain asked.  
"yes sir thats right the meal was unfit for me to eat in your presence" I muttered suddenly very nervous of the man in front of me. Arthur scoffed and picked up one of the pieces of reddish, pink fruit and handed it to me.  
"Try this love, I think you would be liking it" he smiled and I gingerly reached out and took the piece of watery fruit. I brought it to my lips and the cold sweetness was refreshing and cool as I bit through the soft flesh and lapped up the juice that fell into my hands.  
"Did you like that love?" Arthur asked after I had finished, I looked up to him to nod watching him take a bite out another piece of the same fruit.  
"It's called watermelon, the Egyptians use it to carry water across the desert, as it hold more water than camel skin sacks" Arthur said pointing to the map on the table and tracing the lines of where he was talking about.   
"It's very sweet captain, and I can see why it would be better for them" I said stiffly and I shuffled nervously.  
Arthur was quick to notice my nervous shuffling and smiled, he rose from his chair and walked up behind me leaning over and moving till our faces where inches apart. My face flushed bright red as he pushed his lips to mine. I freaked out slightly but I soon relaxed into the kiss closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away slowly and I opened my eyes to his puzzled face.  
"I think it best that you back to the bunks" he murmured walking off to the windows of the far side of the cabin.  
"yes sir" I sighed and quickly got up and dashed to the door and back to my room.

The next few days where ruff, the captain didn't speak to me instead he made me work harder giving me extra work around the decks. I had just finished polishing the rails and I had gone to sit on one of the barrels nearby when Francis came over.  
"Captain says he want you to go over the rigging again and cheek that the sails are right for making the trip back to England" Francis informed me, I looked up to the helm and Arthurs eyes caught mine I saw and emotion I thought was love before it glazed over to something unrecognisable.  
"I see" I said softly and jumped up into the rigging. I quickly finished my work at the back of the ship before focusing my efforts on the front so I could see Arthur from where I worked. Once again I finished my task so I took the liberty to take a seat on the rails right in front of the helm.  
"you right there missy" Arthur said and I turned to face him trying to hide how just hearing his voice made my heart skip a beat.  
"yes I'm fine I've just finished the days chores so I decided to sit and rest a bit before I have to help I the kitchen" I replied.  
"well I would like you to help in the kitchen now if you have done all I have asked of you" Arthur said harshly, I looked down at the deck behind me and sighed.  
"Yes sir" I replied before swinging my self off the edge of the railing to land on the deck below. Before disappearing below deck I looked back up at Arthur to watch him shot orders at one of the other crew, my heart sank as our eyes met again and he gave me a slightly angered look before turing away to presumable return to the wheel.  
I made my way to the kitchen and helped out for the rest of the day, the whole time I was thinking of Arthur and made many mistakes which lead to the cook sending me back to my room. It was about time the crew where getting their meals, but I didn't feel like eating my head was spinning with thoughts of that night, what that kiss meant and what the captain thought of me. I had just called asleep when a sharp abrupt knock woke me out of it. I stumbled to my feet and opened the door to the cook.  
"I didn't see you at dinner missy, and I was wondering weather you where feeling ok, you where a bit out of it earlier" the cook smiled kindly handing me a plate with a slice of watermelon on it.  
"Don't worry I asked the captain if I could give it to you, and he said you should have tomorrow off as well, he will have some one do your duties for you" the cook finished before leaving me with the plate of watermelon and another puzzling question. "What does the captain think of me" I thought as I at my desk and nibbled at the watermelon every now and again.   
"What did that kiss mean? What did it mean for me? Do I love him?" I though as I slowly drifted off to sleep at my desk.   
I awoke to shouting above deck and the blasts of the cannon as it rocked the boat, I waited silently unaware of who was being attacked. I wanted to join the fighting but knew the captain would want me here. Soon I heard foot steps stop out side my cabin and then all went silent as a single shot was fired to end the silence. My door flung open and I was dragged to the deck by a strange man in ragged clothing.   
"Hehe Captain lookie what I found under the deck a little lamb can we kept her" the man snarled running his hand over the sides of my body making me shudder in disgust.  
"Don't touch her" the Captain growled, I looked over to him and spotted him on the ground Francis by his side clutching at a heavily bleeding wound.  
"Captain!" I shouted and struggled from the mans grasp trying to make it to Arthurs side.  
"No you don't my little pretty" the other ships Captain snarled catching me by the hair. I yelped in pain as I was drawn back to his side.   
"You would do best to keep quiet young lady, and you!" The man behind me snarled pointing a pistol at Arthur.  
I quickly looked over at the crew of the other ship starting to pile onto the enemy ship before I knocked the pistol from the mans hand and fired in into this shut before pushing the stumbling pirate back on the the other ship. I held the gun to the rest of the crew and pointed to their ship.  
"Off you go!" I yelled and my crew drew their wearing once more and managed to push the rest back.  
It did take us much longer to get the other ship to leave. I turned around and saw Arthur collapsed on the deck bleeding heavily from a deep cut in his chest.   
"ARTHUR!" I screamed as tried to run to his side but the boy stood in my way as Francis and Gilbert carried him away.  
"Get out of my way!" I yelled and tried to push though.  
"Sorry Chika Francis said no" Antonio said and picked me up and took me back down to my cabin.  
"Let me out! Please let me out!" I cried as I pounded in the door after what felt like for ever I decided it was useless and collapsed aha the door crying.  
"Just let me see him" I sobbed softly.

It took a few day before Francis came down to my cabin and opened the door.  
"Francis is he alright?" I asked as I jumped up and ran to the door where this time Gilbert stood imy way.  
"Arthur is fine but he keeps calling you name in the night, as long as you promise to look after your self as well as Arthur then you will be allowed to see him" Francis said.  
"I will, I will" said and Gilbert stepped aside and I ran up the stairs to the Captains quarters.

"I'll look after him... You go run the ship they need you" I said looking over at Francis.   
"I guess you are right" Francis sighed and slowly walked from the room, I followed him to the door and looked out over the deck the crew where all at work but there was a dark cloud hanging over the ship and it was because none of us where sure Arthur was going to pull through.  
I heard a soft groan from the bed and I ran to Arthurs side.  
"S...K....Y” he groaned softly shying his head softly. I put my hand in his cheek and lulled his quietly.  
"I'm right here, there is nothing to worry about, I'm right here in not going anywhere" I soothed as he slowly fell back into a peaceful sleep. 

For the next few days I hadn't left Arthurs side I gave him water changed his bandages, with Francis help and stayed up though the night as he was plagued with what seamed like nightmares, of what I could not even begin to dream of. One night while I was wiping down Arthurs fevered body his eyes opened slowly and he groaned as he tried to sit up, with out thinking I pushed him back down gently and placed my hand over his cheek once more like I did every night and whisper to him soft nothings. Once I felt he had calmed down again I want back to wiping over his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hade a better reception if this story here so as promised here is a mother chapter if I get just as many kudos and comments as last chapter them number three will be on its way! It helps a lot guys when you kudos and comment it makes what I do worth it.

"Did I say you could stop?" Arthur groaned softly and I turned to look him in the eyes, my face lit up and I squeaked softly in surprise.  
"Arthur your awake" I cried and flung my arms around him.  
"Carful" Arthur groaned and placed his arm around me in return. I loosed my grip a little and he took a deep breath and let it out slowly while he buried his face in my neck.  
Slowly tears fell from my eye and landed in his golden hair as I held him in my arms.  
"Sky your crying! Why?" Arthur said lifting his hand up to wipe the tears from my eyes.  
"Oh Arthur I was so worried, I was so scared you where not going to come back, there are still so many question I have for you" I sobbed. He pulled me down and I placed my head on his good shoulder and I to buried my face in his neck.  
"Questions?" Arthur repeated  
"They don't matter right now I'm just glad your are awake" I smiled weakly.  
"I love you" I said softly, absentmindedly as I calmed down in his arms  
"I love you... To" Arthur finished and I couldn't stop my self from crying harder.  
"Now, now you silly girl you need not cry anymore it's my turn to be here for you" Arthur smiled sheepishly as I looked up to meet his eyes I see love as well as pain.  
"oh I'm sorry I must be heavy and your hurt" I said quickly jumping from the bed.  
"Just let me finish washing you down and I will fetch you something to eat" I said and wiped the sweat from the rest of his body before quickly ducking down into the kitchen below deck.

I entered the kitchen and headed to behind the counter.  
"Hey Sky aren't you meant to be fawning over the captain" one of the men snickered.  
"I would be is he wasn't awake and wanting something to eat" I said confidently disappearing into the kitchen and coming out with plate of breads and cheeses, something soft and that he would be able to keep down. I reemerged to out into the dinning room and the crew was waiting quiet for and elaboration. I sighed softly before taking a seat in the counter.  
"The captain is in fact awake but he is by no means out of the woods yet I'm doing my best and he is looking good but it will be a few weeks yet before he will be well enough to be walking around ok" I explained before picking the platter back up and heading back up to the captain.  
"How long does it take to get food?" Arthur said as I closed the door to the cabin behind me.  
"It doesn't take me long to get food, explaining your condition to your crew is what's takes the longest" I smiled sitting the platter down next to the bed to help Arthur sit up and eat. 

It had been weeks since that night when Arthur woke up and we told each other we loved one another, but nothing more had happened I was beginning to think that it was just his fever talking and he hadn't really meant what he said. Arthur had progressed far in his recovery and was just starting to be able sit at his desk and stand again with out my help, he had been able to walk around his cabin in the previous week and slowly as he became better and better I begin to return to my usual duties on the deck instead of staying with the Captain. That morning when I went to cheek on the Captain I found him asleep at his desk.  
"Arthur!" I sighed as slowly shook him awake,  
"Huh what do you want?" He groaned and looked around at me pulling me down to push his lips to mine. I froze slightly in shock,  
"Ah I'm sorry Captain for waking you its just in your condition you shouldn't be sleeping at your desk."  
"Is that it?" Arthur said looking slightly hurt.  
"Excuse me" I said taking a step back.  
"I'm walking around and able to function with out you and now you don't spend time with me. You won't even say you love me in the night any more, you won't even stay in me cabin at night." Arthur growled.  
"I have to sleep Arthur!" I retaliated.  
"Then why not sleep with me" he said raising his voice once again  
"Your hurt Arthur!" I say back trying to keep my calm.  
"Do I look hurt now?" He asked as he trapped my arm in his strong hand pulling me towards his strong body running his other hand over my hips and ass, I shivered softly but pushed him away.  
"No! I won't not until you are truly better! And truly love me I'm not just something to play with!" I yelled before up running from the cabin and down to my own slamming the door behind me.  
I left Arthur alone and shocked and slightly agitated as he though of what I had said he got more and more rilled up till he took off after me.

I threw my self onto my bed and cried softly into the pillow, I felt so bad for saying those things and now I wished I hadn't. Later there was a firm knock on the door, so dragging myself to my feet I wiped my tear stained face before opening the door. On the other side was Arthur, I quickly went to close the door but he grabbed it with his hand and forced his way in locking the door behind him.  
"We need to talk love" he said softy,  
"About what?" I said trying not to cry again,  
"About what just happened, I'm sorry for raising my voice but I mean what said" he said looking up at me from sitting on my bed.  
"You might not think it but when I was asleep I could hear you, I could feel you caress me when I jumped in my sleep, I could feel just how much you love me. In truth I fell in love with you when I first laid eyes on you in the port all those years ago thats when I knew I had to have you, so when you joined my crew last year I was so happy. So when you said you loved me the other day I was over whelmed, but you won't just come and visit me you always have a reason other than because you just want to see me" he explained,  
I stood there unable to say anything till he had finished and once his did I started cry again.  
"Arthur I do love you! when you where hurt I was devastated and rarely left your side but once you woke up I felt a huge weight of my shoulders, when you told me you loved me I just didn't know if you meant it because you didn't mention it at all after that night" I cried walking over to take his face in my hands.  
"I love you ok, I'll say it as many times as you want till you get it through your head" I giggled softly pressing my lips to his ever so slightly. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pick me up bridal style carrying me back to his cabin all the while not once breaking contact with my lips. He placed me on his bed and continued to attack my lips with a gentle, passionate force. As the kiss got more and more passionate he started to grind his hips to mine, shoving a not so small arousal into my stomach I squirmed underneath him as his hands ran over my hips and inner thighs.  
"Arthur I-I still have work to do" I stuttered against his lips as he placed chaste kisses to them,  
"Don't worry about that" Arthur said gruffly in a voice that was impossibly deep and arousing, as it awoke a need deep inside my heart to be complete captured by this man above me. I gasped and arched my back as Arthur placed kisses down my throat nipping at the skin above the arteries. It didn't take long for the two of us to remove each others clothing with Arthur needing a little help to remove the corset under my dress. He's face was blank as he stared down the wrapping around my bust making it look like I was flat chested.  
"Why do you bind them?" He asked softly internally deciding wether to unravel the bandages or just rip them off.  
"B-because they are too big and their ugly all scared and, and I don't like them" I stuttered as he chose to gently unravel the bandages revealing scar after scar. His blood boiled as he revealed the scars that littered the soft flesh. Once the binding was off my hands flew to my chest to cover them.  
"See their ugly!" I whimpered as he pulled my hands away.  
"They're not lass. Don't bind them anymore" he stated as he began to massage the flesh and run his fingers over the pink scars.  
"Mmmn I won't" I moaned as pleasure got the better of me and I tipped my head back. At that movement his lips tailed down my neck to my left breast where he took the hard nub in between his teeth tugging slightly.  
"Ahhhaa Arthur!" I moaned softly pulling his golden locks threw my fingers as he moved to repeat the menstruation on my right nipple.  
"Enough Arthur I want you really bad" I gasped out before he lent up to help me out of the rest of my clothes before he stripped himself. He lined himself up with my entrance not a moment later, a sweet anxiety and fear welled up in my chest as he pushed forward and hurried himself deep inside me.  
Pain soot threw my core as he entered me, the pain blinded me but as soon as he started to move sweet pleasure took over and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've this gets 20 kudos then I'll write a third chapter... If you guys kudos then it shows me that my stories are getting read, and it really helps my moral... So that's it, I've resorted to black mail.


End file.
